Hetalia Madness: A somewhat 2p talia Fanfiction
by hetaliafan22
Summary: Characters have a dark side and some need medicine to keep that controlled. Italy loses his meds...OH NO!


**((A/N: The Hetalia countries have a certain...dark side to themselves. Some can keep it hidden better than others, and some need medication to calm the madness. What will happen when Italy's medication runs out? Idea inspired by a video on the YouTube account Hetalia TV. Rating- T))**

CHAPTER 1

"Ve, time to get up for the world meeting..." Italy mumbled as he trudged out of bed. His mornings began with a big Italian breakfast with his brother Romano. Then he would spiff himself up and head out to wherever it was he had to be. Romano was already in the kitchen when Italy got there. "Fratello! Good morning!" Italy beamed. "Hey, Ita." Romano waved, digging into his food. The two brothers then casually ate their breakfasts. When Italy was done, he headed up to his bathroom to freshen up, as well as take his necessary medication. When he finished brushing his hair and teeth, he opened his medical cabinet. Right away, he began to panic, as he did not see the familiar bottle of medication that he so desperately needed. "ROMANO!" Italy screamed. "Yeah, what?!" Romano replied, dashing to Italy's bathroom. "My medication is gone!" Italy yelled. "Oh God...Stay calm, fratello. I'll go call that potato-bastard, ok?" Romano consoled, sprinting to the telephone. He sped dialed in Germany's number. "Hello? What do you want Romano?" Germany asked. "Get your ass here this instant! Italy ran out of his meds." Romano replied, yelling. On the other end, Germany spat out his coffee. "WHAT?! I'll be there right away!" He said, and hung up. **((A/N: Oh boy, Italy's going to lose it...))**

CHAPTER 2

Germany rushed to his medical cabinet. Thankfully, each country was on the same prescription, so Germany's medicine would most likely work on Italy. "Italy, I'm coming!" Germany yelled as he ran to his friends house. when he arrived, all he could hear was the sound of horrible torture coming from inside. Germany kicked down the door. "Italy! Romano!" He yelled. The horrific sounds stopped and Italy appeared with a bloody knife in hand. "Oh, glad you could make it...Germany." He creepily whispered. "ITALY! Snap out of it! I have the medicine, so you don't have to worry anymore." Germany yelled. "Oh...no thanks." Italy replied, holding up the knife to Germany's neck. With his other hand, he knocked his friend out cold. While he was unconscious, Italy placed Germany in a chair and tied his hands together. Soon, he woke up. "What..?" Germany thought. He began to fidget as he noticed the situation. Italy appeared from the shadows, creepily smiling a sinister smile while twirling two knifes now. What was Germany going to do now?" **((A/N: I think it's self explanatory what happened to Romano *sobs grossly* Anyways, I guess Italy's 2p now...))**

CHAPTER 3

"Where's the medication?! What did you do to it while I was out?" Germany asked, yelling. Italy smirked and replied, "Oh, you mean this?" He held all the pills that had been in the bottle Germany brought and crushed them in his palm. "Are you crazy?! Now what are we supposed to do?" Germany frantically asked. "There's only one thing to do...step into madness with me..." Italy replied. "No way! I'm staying composed, no matter what you do to me." Germany yelled. "Hehe...alright.." Italy replied slyly. "Wait...what?" Germany naively asked. "JUST KIDDING!" Italy suddenly screamed, cutting various areas of Germany's skin, then erotically licked the dripping blood. Germany flinched. He could feel himself losing it. "No, no, NO! Stay calm and wait for someone from the meeting to help me. They've probably realized that we're missing...yess..." He thought. At this point, the madness was winning the battle in his head. Finally, every sane thought Germany had exited his body. Italy grinned and released his friend. "Well, what do we have here?" He smiled. "I...feel like strangling someone..." Germany muttered. The two exchanged a look and stared into each others eyes. "I was thinking the same thing...shall we wait?" Italy replied. Germany nodded and they disappeared into the shadows. **((A/N: Annndd...Germany's 2p now. yay!1!))**

CHAPTER 4

"Where could they be? Why wasn't Roma and the others at the meeting?" Spain asked France and Prussia, his Bad Touch Trio friends. "I don't know...the awesome Prussia doesn't have time to know _everything_..." Prussia replied, unamused. "In case your too dumb to notice, your brother's one of the missing..." France added. "What?! Mein bruder?! Prussia yelled, his attention caught. "Romano's usually punctual, and so are the other two...Perhaps they're taking a siesta, si?" Spain suggested. "Nein. My bruder and siestas don't mix." Prussia countered. "In any case, we should just go to Italy's house. I suppose they're all hanging out there." France said. With that, the BTT scrambled to Italy's house. When they arrived, Prussia broke down the door and yelled, "Germany where the hell are you?!" Italy and Germany creepily emerged from the shadows. "Oh, so you realized we missed the meeting.." Italy smirked. "Oh God...no.." The BTT thought simultaneously, the three of them backing up slowly. Germany was advancing with a shotgun in hand, ready to fire, and Italy advanced with a large cutting knife, twirling it and smiling a sinister smile. "You broke my bruder!" Prussia yelled, beginning the fight with Italy and Germany. "Ha! He did that all on his own." Italy replied. France and Spain, who knew better than to start a fight, fled and hid in a closet. France pulled out his phone and desperately dialed the first number that came up. That number belonged to England.

CHAPTER 5 **((Up until this point, the chapters were already written on my phone, so enjoy the improv!))**

"Hello? France what the bloody hell do you want?" England rudely said. "Help us, please...Italy and Germany...they've gone mad!" France whispered. "What?! Where are you?" England asked. France and Spain stood in silence. England heard as well. "No, Germany I'm your brother! You can't kill me! Sto-" The sound of Prussia begging for his life. A single gunshot was heard, and the others knew that Prussia had been shot. "Italy's house...come now." France whispered. He hung up after that. "I can't believe it...Prussia's dead." Spain whispered. "England will be here soon, let's hope he brings the medicine." France replied. After some time, the closet began to smell weird. "What..? It didn't smell this bad before." France whispered, holding his breath. Suddenly, Spain screamed. He stepped into Romano's decaying carcass. It had been sitting in the closet for a while now. The scream caught the attention of Italy and Germany. They opened the closet door, and the two frightened countries were shot to death as well. England arrived soon after. "So they've lost their sanity...I better sneak in, rather than simply knock on the door." He thought. He noticed a shed that led to the basement. England hopped down. Thankfully, Germany and Italy were busy cleaning up their mess upstairs, so he went unnoticed, for now. **((A/N: *cries in German* *cries in Spanish* *cries in French* I"M SO DONE WHY DO I WRITE DEPRESSING THINGS?** **I THINK ILL SEE A THERAPIST!1!** **SO MUCH CHARACTER DEATH IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY))**

CHAPTER 6

England opened the medicine bottle he brought and took out two pills. He planned to venture upstairs and negotiate, although it seemed impossible. After building trust, he would bribe the countries into taking the pills. "It's going to be hard, but even if it brings me to my death, I have to try." England thought, slowly making his way up the basement stairs. As he got closer to the first floor, he heard Germany. "They called England for help." Germany stated blankly. England froze. He knew that Germany had found France's phone and was examining it. "Oh. Well, he'll be here soon. Kill him." Italy replied. England backed down the steps. "Shit, they know I'm here!" He thought, "And they plan to kill me..." Looking for some sort of defense mechanism, England stumbled upon a random screwdriver. "I never knew Italy was into hardware, but this'll have to do..." He whispered to himself. And with that he charged upstairs. Italy spun around and smiled. "Yep, he's here Germany." He said. "WAIT. Before you kill me...TAKE THIS!" England yelled, shoving one of the pills down Italy's throat. Germany shot him immediately after, killing him instantly. With the medicine working, Italy regained his sanity. Germany pointed the gun towards Italy. By now, Italy was clear of any violent thoughts. "Germany?! W-What are you doing?!" The sane Germany, noticing that Italy was alright, began to fight his madness. He dropped his gun and fell in despair, screaming. Italy acted without a second thought. He ran and fell next to Germany, hugging him. This calmed the remaining frustration in Germany's head. The two embraced each other for quite awhile. Then Germany stood and asked, "What have we done..?" Italy stood and replied, "Let's go find out."

 **END**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Sorry the storyline gets all messed up after chapter 4...Anyways, this was my first ever fanfic that I put on a public site, so I really do hope you liked it! Please review and like if, ya know, liked it, lol. Also, I know the ending pretty bad, but that's all I could think of, sorry!**

 **Peace,**

 **Feliciana**


End file.
